icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1934-35 Winnipeg Monarchs
This team represented Canada at the 1935 World Championship which they won. This list is not complete. Tour Dec 8 4-2 (3:2, 1:0, 0:0) Francais Volants @ Paris Dec 10 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) Stade Francais @ Paris Dec 11 6-2 Richmond Hawks @ London Dec 12 1-0 Streatham @ London Dec 13 2-1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) Wembley Lions @ London Dec 15 4-0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) Stade Francais @ Paris Dec 20 0-0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) Prague Lawn Tennis Club @ Prague Dec 21 7-0 (1:0, 2:0, 4:0) Czechoslovakia @ Prague Dec 22 3-1 THS Wiesbaden Dec 23 7-0 (4:0, 3:0, -:-) THS Wiesbaden @ Berlin Dec 26 7-1 (2:0, 2:1, 3:0) Rastenburger SV Dec 26 9-2 (4:1, 2:0, 3:1) Berliner Skating Club Dec 27 7-0 (1:0, 4:0, 2:0) Berliner Skating Club @ Berlin Dec 29 9-0 (0:0, 6:0, 3:0) Riesersee @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Dec 30 6-1 (3:1, 2:0, 1:0) Germany All Stars @ Munich Jan 1 6-2 (1:0, 2:1, 3:1) Riesersee @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Jan 2 12-0 (2:0, 5:0, 5:0) Austria @ Mödling Jan 3 4-1 (0:1, 2:0, 2:0) Budapest Jan 5 14-1 (4:0, 7:0, 3:1) Telephoclub Bukarest @ Bukarest Jan 7 21-1 (6:0, 11:1, 4:0)Romania @ Bukarest Jan 8 8-5 Bukarest Jan 9 6-0 (2:0, 1:0, 3:0) Austria @ Vienna Jan 10 5-0 (1:0, 3:0, 1:0) Austria @ Vienna Jan 12 5-0 (0:0, 2:0, 3:0) Grasshoppers-Skating Club Comb. @Zurich Jan 13 5-0 (1:0, 2:0, 2:0) Switzerland @ Zurich Jan 14 3-0 (0:0, 3:0, 0:0) Milan Hockey Club @ Milan Jan 15 3-1 (0:1, 2:0, 1:1) Milan Red & Black Devils @ Milan Jan 17 15-9 St.Moritz Jan 19 4-2 (0:1, 2:0, 2:1) Great Britain @ Davos (WCh) Jan 20 14-0 (3:0, 7:0, 4:0) Latvia @ Davos (WCh) Jan 22 5-2 (3:0, 2:1, 0:1) Sweden @ Davos (WCh) Jan 23 9-0 (3:0, 4:0, 2:0) Italy @ Davos (WCh) Jan 24 2-1 (0:0, 1:0, 1:1) Czechoslovakia @ Davos (WCh) Jan 26 6-0 (2:0, 2:0, 2:0) Great Britain @ Davos (WCh) Jan 27 4-2 (2:1, 1:1, 1:0) Switzerland @ Davos (WCh) Jan 29 12-1 (5:0, 4:0, 3:1) Davos Jan 30 ?? Arosa Jan 31 7-0 (1:0, 3:0, 3:0) Arosa Feb 2 ?? Zürich Feb 3 15-1 (5:0, 6:1, 4:0) European All Stars @ Zurich Feb 5 9-2 (3:0, 5:0, 1:2) Germany @ Munich Feb 6 25-0 Berne Feb 7 2-0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) Davos Feb 9 12-8 Basel Feb 10 4-0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) Switzerland @ Basel Feb 12 5-0 (0:0, 2:0, 3:0) Zürcher SC @ Zurich Feb 13 5-0 Switzerland @ Zurich Feb 14 9-7 (3:1, 3:3, 3:3) Canadian Wanderers @ Brussel Feb 15 8-3 (3:1, 4:1, 1:1) France & Belgium All Stars @ Brussels Feb 16 ?? Paris Feb 17 5-5 (0:0, 3:4, 2:1) Paris French-Canadians @ Paris Feb 23 3-1 (1:0, 2:0, 0:1) Paris French-Canadians Feb ?? 1-2 (0:1, 0:1, 1:0) England @ London Feb 27 14-3 Streatham @ London Feb 28 0-2 (0:0, 0:1, 0:1) Wembley Lions @ London Mar 2 7-1 Wembley Canadians @ Mar 5 7-4 (0:0, 4:0, 3:2) Richmond Hawks Mar 6 1-2 Streatham Mar 8 7-3 England Mar 9 6-2 England @ London Mar 10 6-3 Wembley Mar 12 0-1 England @ London Mar 13 3-3 (1:1, 0:1, 2:1) Paris French-Canadians @ Paris Mar 14 2-3 (0:0, 2:2, 0:1) Wembley Lions @ London Mar 15 7-2 England Photo Gallery 35WinMon.jpg|Winnipeg Monarchs 34-35ParisFreCan.jpg|Paris French Canadians See also Canadian Team Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:1935 in hockey Category:International Hockey Tours